The present invention relates to a container for storing articles in a readily accessible manner.
Attention is directed to solutions of storage problems in different fields.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,349 there is described a knife drawer unit which can be attached to the underside of a high kitchen cabinet. The drawer can be moved forward and then tilted about pivots to provide access to the knives stored in the drawer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,734 there is described a cabinet drawer which can pivot into an inclined position when opened, to make the tools, small appliances, parts and the like within the drawers more visible and accessible and permits the use of higher storage cabinets in certain instances.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,439 there is described a filing cabinet which, upon being withdrawn from the cabinet may be pivoted to a vertical position to provide access to the documents and drawings stored therein.
The storage art is replete with card index cabinets, phonograph storage cabinets, cabinets for small articles and cabinets suitable for card indexes, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,423,919; 1,009,141; 689,588; and 2,344,168 among others.